Naruto Mighty Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Whip it, set it, flick it, chef it Cop it, chop it, press it Cop it, lock it, sell it Rob it, fly it, drop it, dry it, it's there on demand, I supply it You know the coke ain't diet Your nose to the gun then buss, lean, lean with the gun like Russ No one ain't dying, they lying on us, No carb in the yard then I'm flying it dust Truss, no loyalty, she's lining them up No royalty, your queen give it up, Chef chest and back, I'm leaving him rubbed (Ching) Up and down, no seesaw, detour, oi, dodge that neenaw I got 6 and if you add 3 more, Then I'm somewhere where I might get recalled And I'm tired of seeing the can, whole ting get shell down (Woy-woy-woy-woy-woy-woy) Got the fairy .44, big bang (Bubu) Bro don't box like Joshua, shank game popular, do man proper, shotta Throw me a box and I got ya, man take risks for the pounds and prosper Prosper, they had me in the can like Foster, Let the Star buck for the cream, no Costa (Cream) Don't really want beef, who's copying me? Some silly imposter Whip it, set it, flick it, cheff it Cop it, chop it, press it Cop it, lock it, sell it Rob it, fly it, drop it, dry it, it's there on demand, I supply it You know the coke ain't diet Whip it, set it, flick it, chef it Cop it, chop it, press it Cop it, lock it, sell it Rob it, fly it, drop it, dry it, it's there on demand, I supply it You know the coke ain't diet Spill some juice, KA And it was a carnival crush when bro CJ got three in a day 17 with a .38, praying that they come my way .32's, .25's and .40's, conceived in the 90's Born in the noughties, cover these tats' when I'm going on walkies No porkies, jail house filled stories OT, hit town, need more fiends, So I'm on the M, switch lane like Tory (Skrr) Bill up my spot and I'm leaving it gory Surely, surely, bro's faster, he'll do it before me (Neeaw) You want it? I got it, call me, I whip it and lock it at Pauly's This one's feeling horny Got a rusty ting from South with the Mouth, she ain't getting more than Morleys I'mma buss in her mouth by all means Whip it, set it, flick it, chef it Cop it, chop it, press it Cop it, lock it, sell it Rob it, fly it, drop it, dry it, it's there on demand, I supply it You know the coke ain't diet Whip it, set it, flick it, chef it Cop it, chop it, press it Cop it, lock it, sell it Rob it, fly it, drop it, dry it, it's there on demand, I supply it You know the coke ain't diet Describe your topic Nothing to see here g, keep moving. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse